Menehune (planet)
The following is about the Dozerfleet-proposed name for (225088) 2007 OR10, used across the Dozerfleet Megaverse, as well as all fictional planets based on or terraformed from it. See Wikipedia for information on the real-world celestial object. For the mythical gnome-like creatures of Hawaiian legend, see Menehune at Wikipedia. |-|Dromedia= |-|Voyageria= |-|Etc= Menehune is a fictional dwarf planet that exists in some form or another in nearly all universes within the Dozerfleet Megaverse, albeit with slightly different properties depending on which universe. It was first mentioned in supplementary material for Stationery Voyagers, though its primary location outside of this timeline is in Dromedia. Outside of these two timelines, it is just another name for (225088) 2007 OR10. Dromedia History While most of the Xomians that would arrive on Earth began causing trouble right away, a few Xomians thought to utilize the XomiaFaeCore as a means to terraform new worlds. However, this experiment didn't always yield the best results. One exception was 2007 OR10 and its moon, which were reshaped and terraformed inside a different orbit to create a miniature Earth. The planet was named Menehune, after the Hawaiian gnome-like creature. Its moon, modeled after Charon, was named "Nightmarcher" - in reference to the ghost warriors of Hawaiian legend. Climate Planetary stats Menehune Dwarf planet 0.0503 Lunas 525 km 20 7 1 0.625 Lunas 65.7 34.3 0.00232 - XomiaFaeCore BEP - - - - - - - - - - Neighboring bodies See also: Nightmarcher Menehune's moon is dubbed Nightmarcher, and is roughly 135 miles in diameter, making it somewhere between Phoebe and Herculina in size and roughly about the mass of Massachusetts and size of Connecticut. Its tidal effects on Menehune seek to mimic the tidal force of the moon on Earth. Nu'u is a military satellite put in place around Menehune. Named after the Hawaiian Noah, it monitors all important activities back and forth between Earth and Menehune. The US government and good Xomians have a joint contract to keep Nu'u operational. It proves especially useful in helping these Xomians to both attract and manage Percolation Temps, trapping more of them on Menehune and minimizing their ability to inflict damage on Dromedia's Earth. It also assists with the Percolation Warriors' operations, as it maintains the communications the Camelry needs to return to Camelorum Halfway once they are done with missions. The Jens' portal technology allows for instant travel between the worlds, but the portals can only stay open for a few minutes at a time due to energy demands. Therefore, radio communications are sent out via Nu'u. Places of interest ''Stationery Voyagers'' Located on the outer end of the Inktacto System's habitable zone, this version of Menehune is a frozen planet similar to Hoth in The Empire Strikes Back. In spite being referenced, it is never the source of any major plots. Frozen Menehune Dwarf planet 0.0503 Lunas 525 km -43.4 7 1.87 77 Lunas 65.7 34.2999 0.00232 0 ''The Gerosha Chronicles'' and others Menehune is the name assigned to 2007 OR10 in most every other Dozerfleet universe. It has no bearing on any plots, given it is uninhabitable. Development Inspiration Design See also * Camelorum Adventures * Stationery Voyagers External links * Alien worlds of Dozerfleet as separate objects download for Universe Sandbox2 on DzMD * Menehune planetary system from Camelorum Adventures: Percolation Warriors Saga for download for Universe Sandbox2 on DzMD * Inktacto system download for Universe Sandbox2 on DzMD Category: Planets